


no longer holding on

by glowstickbones



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowstickbones/pseuds/glowstickbones
Summary: shuichi saihara finally lets himself go
Kudos: 31





	no longer holding on

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a vent because i was feeling shitty, but, it turned out okay so like, why not post it as my first work, also, tw// suicide and self harm

shuichi choked down tears as he held the knife, gripping it tightly in his dominant hand. head bowed as he shook. how did he get here? how did he get to this point of feeling like he had no option but to do this to himself? he had no clue in all honesty- it was just so many things. his hands began to tremble more as he thought about everything- everyone hated him at school, he was known as the danganronpa obsessed creep who had no friends. everyone just used him or tolerated him, that just how its always been and he keeps letting it happen. a sob racked his throat as he lined the sharp knife up to his torso, it aimed just between the start of his bottom ribs. he placed both his hands on the knife now, gripping it tighter. "nobody would miss you- nobody is going to even notice you're gone, you can leave now- you can leave now-" he muttered to himself, closing his eyes tightly before tilting his head up, eyes opening to meet his popcorn ceiling. he took in a sharp breath, a smile forming on his face as his lips trembled, eyes blown wide as he pulled the knife back- "stupid, worthless, horrible, hated-" he giggled some, more sobs leaving his quivering lips. "stupid stupid stupid-" he drew the knife forward, plunging it into the space between his ribs before quickly pulling it back out, just to stab it back in, this time deeper than the last "fucking worthless!" he screamed out, whole body shaking as he felt the warmth of his blood coat his hands, as well as the skin around the stab wounds. the pain didn't kick in right away, but when it did he screamed, full-body shaking as he dropped to his knees. he clutched at the wounds, panic settling in as he gripped, hands getting cut up from the knife still sunken in his body, but he didn't care- he already felt himself bleeding out- once he fully got a grip on the knife he pulled it out, letting out a pained 'ah-' sound as he did so, hands twitching and shaking as he set it to the side. a smile returned to his face as he curled in on himself, laying across his thighs and knees as he clutched himself, feeling blood pool quickly out of him- not long after that his vision started to flicker, a weak sniffle leaving him as he curled into himself more. "i-I'm sorry, I just- couldn't" he didn't know who he was apologizing to, it be himself, or someone else unknown, he just felt the need to in that moment. he opened his eyes, looking around with his spotting vision that slowly grew darker- he didn't want to be alone,, he didn't want to die alone- his eyes locked with the stuffed rabbit on the edge of his bed, a fond smile forming as he weakly crawled towards it, reaching his hand up, gripping the soft white plush that had been given to him at a young age. more tears fell from his eyes as he pressed the stuffed dolls head to his own, kissing its nose before rolling over on his side, holding it to his chest as he curled into a ball. "teddy-" he said to himself, smiling as he closed his eyes, finally giving into the tiredness that had been washing over him. "thank you for always being here for me,," and with that, his mind blanked.


End file.
